Wilds call
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: This is yaoi meaning manxman and also a threesome, so if you don't like eathier please do not read, and please no flames they burn, pairings and sumary are insaide the stoy, the rate M is just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowheart: Hi everyone wilds call is back up yay. If you don't know what i'm talking about this fic used to be up, but I took it down because I had a few comments saying that the grammer wasn't good, which I agreed with so I took it down and gave it to my beta (thank you** **aquacrazy77). Also I want to say sorry for puting it up so late there was some techincal difficulties, but here it is so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Summary**

Hiei and Kurama two demon foxes have been mates for a long time and for awhlie Kurama has been having strange dreams lately about a young human boy needing help, then one day a strange new fox demon twho was covered in brusies and cuts appears who is he ? where did he come from ? and way can't he talk. ( I am really bad with summaries but hopefuly this be better then it sounds)

**Pairings **

Hiei(who is Dom to both Kurama and Yusuke)xKurama(who is Sub to Hiei but is Dom to Yusuke)xYusuke(who is Sub to both Hiei and Kurama (I hope that makes sense if it dosen't please tell me ok thank you)

* * *

><p><strong>Wild's Call<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The night was cool and calm with the moon high in the sky along with a few stars. In a nearby forest that stood not too far away from a little village, a fox emerged from the bushes and sat there looking forward to the village. His fur was white as snow and shone a beautiful silver with the moonlight and his eyes were a golden yellow. His ears twitched as he heard the bushes behind him rustle and he looked back to see another fox, a tad smaller than him but it wasn't that noticeable. This one had fur as dark as the night and it was hard to tell he was even there, the only thing that gave him away was his blood red eyes. He walked up to the white fox staring into his eyes as he spoke.

"Kurama what's wrong? This is the third time that you have not slept well."

The white fox now known as Kurama stared back at the village and gave a long sigh.

"It's nothing love I just haven't been able to sleep at all lately."

The black fox gave a sigh of his own as he sat next to his lover.

"Come on Kurama we both know that it's more than that."

Kurama's lips tugged up into a small smile at the comment. He knew he couldn't hide anything for long, not when he had a lover like this. He leaned against the other's warmth still looking out into the village watching as the lights started to go off one by one.

"Alright Hiei if you must know I've been having strange dreams for a while now."

"What kind of strange dreams?" asked Hiei while licking one of Kurama's ears.

"Of a boy, a human boy with hair to match your fur and sweet chocolate brown eyes and he was crying and full of pain. He was asking for help but no matter how hard I tried I could not get close to him," Kurama said.

"Hn, is it always the same dream?" Hiei asked and Kurama gave him a slight nod. Hiei followed his lover's gaze to the village and remained silent for a while, nothing but the wind that passed by them made a noise. Hiei made a grunting sound before he began to move back towards the forest.

"If it's got anything to do with those humans then it has nothing to do with us," he said still walking.

"But Hie…." Kurama started but was interrupted by Hiei.

"But nothing Kurama, now come you're going to need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

With that said, Hiei left through the bushes. Kurama shook his head at the stubbornness of his mate but nonetheless he followed Hiei sighing, saying nothing more about the dream hoping that was all it was.

**Meanwhile **

At the village a teenage boy ran down the empty streets, his clothes were half torn and he had a lot of cuts and bruises on his tan skin. His feet were completely bare and bleeding badly, the only thing that was left unharmed was a little golden bell tied with a black ribbon nicely around his neck. He kept on running, limping slightly. His short raven hair was covering his chocolate brown eyes that had tears coming down from them. He was nearing the open field that led to the forest but he didn't care as long as he got away. He struggled to climb over the wooden fence that separated him from the field, but all of a sudden a flash of lightning struck which made him jump and fall with his face in the grass. With a few mumbles and grumbles he got back up, but instead of running he began to walk slowly to the forest being careful of where he put his feet.

"_Almost there,"_ he thought.

Just as he was nearing the forest another flash of lightning came and it began to rain lightly.

"_Great this couldn't get any worse then it already is," _he thought while looking up to the night sky as he shook his head. He was about to start walking again when a sharp pain went through his chest, he fell down to his hands and knees as the pain grew larger with each flash of lightning that went by. He curled himself into a ball and began to shake all over as he felt another sharp pain and his eyes shot open to see a faint glow come from his bell, the pain then mysteriously stopped and his eyes began to feel heavy. The rain gave a nice soothing rhythm and he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep not knowing that in the morning his life would be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**ShadowHeart: Yay chapter 2 is up (dose little dance)**

**Shadow: Oh goodie more nonsence**

**ShadowHeart: (Glares at shadow and then looks at Nights giving him puppydog eyes) Please (takes out hammer and is getting ready to swing it at shadow but Nights stops me by landing on top of me) **

**Nights: No ShadowHeart he isn't worth it **

**ShadowHeart: OH COME ON he has had this coming from day one just one swing...just..one...little...swing that's all it will take **

**Shadow: Humph if you can catch me that is **

**ShadowHeart:(eye twtiches) Oh you wanna bet sunshine (gets out of under nights and starts to chase Shadow with hammer) who's catching who now huh oh don't run I'm not going to hurt you I'M JUST GOING TO PUMMEL YOU TO A PULP **

**Shadow: Aaaawwwwww get her away from me she's nuts **

**ShadowHeart: Get back here and take it like a hedgehog muaaahaahahaahaa**

**Nights: (Watches them run away and sweatdrops then truns back to you and gives you a big smile) Erm sorry about that they'll be gone for awhile so enjoy the fic and leave a comment but no flames they burn(looks back to ShadowHeart and Shadow and sees they are still at it) come on guys fighting never sloved anything (flays after them and tries to stop them)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kurama began to open his eyes as the sunlight hit them, he lifted his head and noticed that Hiei wasn't there with him.

_"Probably gone hunting?"_ he thought.

Kurama got up and gave a long stretch showing off his sharp teeth and walked towards the entrance of their den, which was at the bottom of an old weeping willow tree. He smiled softly as he looked at the different variety of wild flowers that grew beside their den; this is why he loved it here, for the flowers that grew in the spring and the summer and especially his red roses. He gave one last look and walked in another direction towards the lake, another reason why he loved it here was because you didn't have to go far for a drink or a bath. The lake was big with crystal clear water with a waterfall at the back. Also there was a path that led behind the waterfall that was really beautiful to see. Kurama came up to the edge of the lake and began to drink from the cool water. After he was done, he sat down and lifted his hind leg and scratched behind his left ear then looked up towards the sky watching the white clouds go by.

_"The dream didn't come last night, I wonder what it means."_

Kurama gave a deep sigh and lay down on the ground, with his head between his paws, looking out at the lake.

"Whatever it means I just hope nothing bad is about to happen."

**Meanwhile**

Chocolate brown orbs opened to see the world all blurred, he closed his eyes again for a while before slowly opening them again. He looked around and saw that he was still in the same field from last night, lying on the grass. He slowly began to get up but winced as he remembered the cuts on the back of his feet. As he got up he realized that he was a lot smaller than before, pushing the thought away for now he started to remember last night and the pain he felt through his body.

_"I mean what was that about? Well whatever it was it's gone now, I better go before he finds out I'm not there."_

Just as he was about to walk into the forest; the sound of dogs barking from the village stopped him. He looked back and saw a pack of dogs sniffing around the field with their owners not too far behind them, with guns in their hands.

_"Properly hunting for foxes,"_ he thought.

He stood there for a while, watching as the dogs sniffed about, and he was about to start walking again when one of the dogs started to howl. He looked back to see the dogs running towards him barking and showing their teeth.

_"What the…Why are they coming this way? There aren't any foxes here."_

He thought and made sure he looked both ways, and indeed there weren't any foxes anywhere. He then looked down and instead of human feet he saw a pair of black paws, his eyes widened and looked back at the dogs that were getting closer to him.

_"Ooooh shit!"_

And with that thought he started running past the bushes and into the forest. He didn't have to look back to know that the dogs were chasing after him. He continued running, jumping over fallen branches and through bushes, until he came upon a large hill made of logs. Looking quickly to the left and the right he realized that the only way out was up, hearing the dogs getting closer he took a deep breath and started to climb up. It took a lot of effort and he could feel his blood pour out his cuts which made things more difficult for him but never once did he stop. Once he reached the middle he stopped for a moment to look back behind him and saw that dogs had started to climb up as well, only most of them fell right back down again. He continued climbing up, when he reached the top his feet were in agony and were bleeding even more then before. When he looked down the hill he noticed most of the dogs had given up and went back to their masters but there were still some there that were trying to get to him, barking and snarling at him. He gave one last look before he looked forward to see the rest of the forest, which was strangely quiet. Apart from the remaining dogs at the other side there was nothing else, no birds chirping or other animals making noises, it just felt strange but nonetheless he couldn't go anywhere else so with a deep sigh he started to climb down. After what seemed like hours he finally made it to the bottom. It was then he heard the sounds of a waterfall and where there's a waterfall there's usually a lake or river of some sort and he was thirsty. After all, he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since yesterday morning. Giving in, he started to walk towards the sound of water. He had to go through some bushes and plants and when he came through the last bush he saw the most beautiful lake that he had ever seen. The water was clear as crystal and he could see a few fish swim by, and the water fall that created a small rainbow made it even more beautiful. Making sure there was nothing else here that was trying to kill him, he made his way to the lake, closed his eyes and drank feeling the cool water going down his throat. As he opened his eyes he saw his reflection but instead of seeing his black hair and tan skin, he saw a fox with brown fur with a few shades of black, a black wet nose and two fox ears, one black while the other was brown and with a tall bushy brown tail. His front paws were completely black while his back paws had light brown socks around them. His golden bell was still tied around his neck, his eyes went wide and he could feel his heart race against his ribcage.

_"So I wasn't imagining it, which was why those dogs chased after me, but what the hell happened?"_ He thought to himself and began to pace up and down the edge of the lake.

_"I remember HE got drunk again, and started hitting me, and once he was finished and asleep I ran out and stepped on some glass on the way, and when I reached the field it started raining. Then the pain started and I must have passed out and then I woke up to nearly get eaten by dogs."_

He sat down at the edge giving up and shook his head, then looked back down at his reflection to see if it was truly his imagination. Sadly he was still a brown and black fox, giving a sad mental sigh he was about to take another drink when he heard something move towards him from his right. He looked up and saw another fox walk towards him, it had snowy white fur from its head to its tail, and its eyes were a golden yellow. He began to panic and turned his back to the other and was about to run when he heard the white fox shout out, "WAIT!"

He froze and looked back over his shoulder to the white fox.

**Kurama's Pov **

I waited by the lake for Hiei to come back and was about to doze off when I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I smelled the scent of blood, knowing it wasn't Hiei's I got up and went to hide behind one of the trees. I watched as a young brown and black fox emerged from the bushes, as he was about to take a drink I noticed there was something tied around his neck, it looked like a black ribbon with a golden bell attached to it.

_"Odd,"_ I thought.

_"Not many demons wear those anymore."_

I knew he was a demon for a fact because no human or normal animal can get in. The reason for that is because of the log hill I put there when me and Hiei moved here. Even the demons that come here find it hard and they usually give up and go back, so either this one was determined, or he didn't have a choice. While looking at the young fox begin to pace up and down the edge of the lake, I smirked. I had to admit that he did look cute, it was then I smelled the scent of blood again. I looked at the ground and saw blood pouring out of the cuts on the other's feet; it looked infected.

_"What happened to him?"_

I saw him stop pacing and watched as he sat there looking out into the lake. I found myself thinking that even though he was so underweight that you could see his ribs, he looked rather cute, even Hiei would have to agree. I snapped out of my daze and saw the young pup about to take another drink, so I decided to make myself known, and moved out of my hiding place to go towards him. He must have heard me because he lifted his head and looked straight at me with chocolate brown eyes that looked so hauntingly familiar. It was then I noticed the fear in his eyes, he turned his back to me and looked like he was about to run off but I couldn't have that.

"Wait!" I said.

He stopped and looked back at me. I could still see the fear in his eyes, so I gave him a friendly smile and spoke in a calm voice.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd just like to ask some questions, is that alright?"

He seemed to have calmed down so he turned back towards me and gave a nod, my smile brightened and I continued.

"Well, first of all, could you tell me your name?"

He gave me another nod and opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again but still nothing came. I tilted my head not understanding what was wrong, when it hit me.

"Are you mute?" I asked.

**Normal Pov**

"Are you mute?" The white fox asked.

The brown and black fox shook his head, and tried to answer the question again but still nothing came out.

"What the hell? Great now how am I going to tell him," he thought. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust this guy even though he just met him. He hung his head down with his ears pinned to his skull, trying to figure out a way to communicate with the other when an idea came to him. He lifted his paw and started to write in the dirt with his claw, once the message was finished it said.

(_My name is Yusuke Urameshi_)

The white fox took a look at the message and gave Yusuke a small smile and said, "Yusuke, that's a nice name. I'm Yoko Kurama but just call me Kurama, now could you tell me why you are here?"

Yusuke quickly rubbed out the old message and wrote another, this this time saying...

(_I am sorry but I was chased by a pack of dogs, I didn't know this was your place_)

Kurama nodded and said, "No need to apologise, those human pets can be a bit of a bother, even for demons like ourselves."

Yusuke gave a confused look to Kurama and wrote...

(_A __demon?_)

Kurama looked at the message and then back at Yusuke.

"Yes, a demon, like you and me."

Yusuke's eyes went wide and he could feel his tail shake behind him, he wrote in the dirt again saying...

(_I'm not a demon, besides they don't exist_)

Kurama looked hard into Yusuke's eyes before he closed his own. After a while nothing happened, when Yusuke felt something soft poke his back he snapped his head around to see a white lily come up to him. The lily went past Yusuke and wrapped itself around Kurama's neck. Kurama opened his eyes and said, "Do I look like I don't exist?"

Yusuke began to back away shaking some more before running off into the bushes from where he entered through.

"Yusuke wait!" Kurama shouted. He was about to chase after him when he saw a dark figure jump up from behind the bushes. Yusuke didn't know what had happened as he felt something heavy land on top of him. He tried to get up but whatever was holding him down was far too heavy for him to try to move his body, so he turned his head to come face to face with blood red eyes that were glaring down at him and jet black fur. Yusuke could hear a deep growl come from the one on top of him, which made a shiver run down his spine.

"Hiei, get off him now!" Kurama shouted.

The one on top of Yusuke gave one last long look at the young fox before getting off him. Yusuke quickly got to his feet and backed away from the other two. Kurama went and sat down next to the black fox and gave him a slight glare before looking back at Yusuke.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked in a calm voice.

Yusuke gave a nod, keeping his head down with his ears pinned to his head.

"Kurama, do you mind telling me who this is?"

Asked the black fox still glaring at Yusuke.

"This is Yusuke, Yusuke this is my partner Hiei."

Yusuke gave a nod and wrote...

(_Hello_)

Hiei looked at the message then back at Kurama with a confused look, who smiled as he explained.

"He is mute."

Hiei nodded in understanding.

"So why is he here?" Hiei asked.

"He got chased by the human pets," Kurama said.

"Hmph...stupid humans, when are they going to learn but that doesn't explain why he ran," Hiei said while moving towards Yusuke, who started backing away with each step the other took, until he felt the cold of the water hit his cuts which made him hiss in pain.

"So are you going to tell us?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke just stared into Hiei's eyes and gulped. He tried to find a way out but Hiei was blocking his path and even if he could get past, he doubted he would get far anyway. Yusuke just nodded and was about to write again when Hiei stopped him.

"Don't bother, just think whatever it is you're about to say."

Yusuke tilted his head, but nonetheless did what he was told.

_"I'm sorry. I just panicked when your partner showed me he was a demon,"_ Yusuke thought. Hiei just stared at Yusuke, with his red eyes looking into Yusuke's chocolate orbs and said, "Why would you panic when you're a demon yourself?"

Yusuke shook his head. _"I'm not a demon I'm just a normal fox…I think."_ Yusuke thought.

Hiei's eyes widened and he was about to ask something else when Kurama interrupted him.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Hiei gave a sigh and turned his head to his lover.

"He says he isn't a demon."

"But that is impossible, that log hill was made so that no normal animal nor human could get in, so how did he?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know love, but I'm going to find out." Hiei said and looked back to Yusuke, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Hiei growled.

"Over there..." Kurama said, nudging his head behind them. He saw Yusuke leaving through the bushes. Hiei growled and was about to take chase on the younger fox until Kurama stopped him.

"Yusuke wait..."

The white fox said as he ran after Yusuke, who had stopped and turned to face Kurama.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yusuke lowered his head and wrote.

(_I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I think it's time that I left_)

Kurama said nothing for a while, so taking that as a cue to leave he started walking again until Kurama said, "And do you even have a place to stay for the night?"

Yusuke froze in his place. Kurama was right he didn't have somewhere to stay and not only that he didn't know this area well enough and could easily get lost. With a silent sigh he shook his head.

"I thought so, wait here." Kurama said.

Yusuke watched as Kurama ran back to Hiei and the two began to whisper to each other. He saw Hiei give the white fox a nod and then walked off up a hill. When Hiei was gone Yusuke looked back at Kurama who was walking back towards him, once he was in front of Yusuke he asked, "Yusuke how would you like to stay with me and Hiei, at least until your wounds are better?"

Yusuke tilted his head when he remembered the cuts on his paws that were still bleeding and hurting badly, so he lifted his paw and wrote.

(_Are you sure it's ok? Your partner didn't seem all happy about me being here, especially since I'm not a demon_)

Kurama sighed. "Yes, well it came as a bit of a shock to us both. Do you see the log hill you climbed up?" Kurama asked and Yusuke nodded so Kurama continued.

"Well I put it up there, it's only strong enough to keep out both normal animals and humans, so you shouldn't have been able to get here if you are a normal animal." Kurama said as Yusuke averted from Kurama's golden gaze. How could he tell him that he was actually a human that somehow turned into a fox? He would never believe him, hell he hardly believed it himself.

"In any case it doesn't matter at the moment, we'll figure it out later. So what do you say, will you stay?"

Yusuke thought about it, he really didn't have much of a choice, besides he felt he really could trust Kurama but Hiei he wasn't so sure about. It would only be until his wounds were better and when he found out where he was going, and when he figured out how to get back to his human self. Giving in, he nodded his head to Kurama, who smiled back at him and walked in the same direction Hiei had.

"Follow me, our den isn't far but it'll get dark by the time we get there."

True to his word, by the time they reached Kurama's and Hiei's den, a half moon rested in the sky along with a few stars. But what Yusuke saw was truly beautiful; in the center was an old weeping willow tree surrounded by other trees and at the left on the ground was about a hundred different types of wild flowers, at the bottom of the weeping willow there was a hole that looked big enough to hold up to three foxes. To the right sat Hiei watching as the two foxes walked towards the den, once they were at the tree Yusuke sat on the left side of the tree looking at the plants.

"Right now Yusuke, would you mind lying down on your side so that I could have a look at your wounds?" Kurama asked and Yusuke did what he was told and laid on his side to show his wounds. Kurama leaned down and looked at the wounds.

"Well they're not as bad as they seem, but they will take some time to heal, so I'll use my plants to clean and bandage them so try and not panic this time."

Yusuke just gave a small smirk and allowed Kurama to do what he needed to do. He felt whatever plant was being used go into his cuts and clean them as the plant was then wrapped around his back legs as a bandage.

"There, how does that feel?"

Kurama asked and Yusuke nodded.

"Good, well we should get some sleep, it's late." Kurama said, Hiei gave a grunt and went inside their den with Kurama right behind him, only to stop when he saw Yusuke curl up on the left side of the tree beside his flowers.

"Aren't you coming in, Yusuke?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shook his head and wrote.

(_Thank you but you've been kind enough to me, so I'll stay out here, this is your home after all_)

Kurama looked at the message before going up to Yusuke.

"Are you sure? It gets rather cold at night." Yusuke nodded.

"Well alright but if you change your mind, you're more than welcome to come in."

With that said, Kurama left Yusuke and went inside his den. Once he was gone Yusuke lifted his head and watched the stars as they twinkled.

_"Well at least I'm safe for now, but what happened last night."_

He thought as he curled up tighter to get more warmth.

_"Well whatever it was, in a way I'm glad to be a fox or whatever I am, it will make it harder for anyone to find me and once I'm healed I'll leave."_

With that thought he closed his eyes, as he let darkness take over as he fell asleep.

**Inside with Hiei and Kurama**

Kurama laid curled up beside Hiei, who had his head rested on Kurama's back.

"Well he's an interesting one isn't he," whispered Kurama.

"Hnn," Hiei grunted.

"I noticed you watching before he ran off, so you're obviously interested in him."

At this, Hiei opened his eyes and stared at the white fox.

"I'm not the only one," he said before staring off into the other side of their den. Kurama smirked and looked back at his lover, about to say something but stopped seeing the look on his lover's muzzle.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama.

"I was just wondering if it was possible if that kit doesn't even know that he is a demon."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know, I've only heard of it happening and he says he isn't a demon but he definitely had a demonic aura."

"Do you want me to ask him?" Kurama asked.

"Not now, in the morning, and it would be best that you do since he seems more comfortable with you."

"I'm not surprised, with the way you attacked him earlier." Kurama said with a smirk on his muzzle. Hiei just growled and closed his eyes to sleep. Kurama followed not long after him, awaiting the next morning.


End file.
